


Flicker

by HeavyHeartstrings



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Romance, early relationship issues, roxas as a somewhat dominant bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyHeartstrings/pseuds/HeavyHeartstrings
Summary: Trying to balance work and a love life can be a challenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for drug use, but it's just weed and legal where I live 😉

Roxas stares at the elevator wall with a dazed expression on his face, trying not to fall into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness as the lift hums with its movement. The world around him feels like it’s slowly being tuned out, and the only thing he can really process is the movement of the elevator going downwards. He blinks when he catches his head falling, eyes widening and shaking his head back and forth slightly to wake himself up. The blond sighs when the elevator stops to pick up another person, rubbing a hand along his forehead in an annoyed manner.

He just wants to get home already.

He stuffs his hands into his windbreaker and gives a slight nod to the girl who gets on, watching her push the ground floor button and stepping back. He leans against the wall and closes his eyes momentarily, feeling lulled by the motion of the elevator. His phone vibrates in his pocket and he pulls it out, eyes scanning over the preview message.

_The restaurant can’t hold our reservation any longer._

Roxas has to really hold back the urge to sigh, because now he’s dreading going home. If you would have asked him earlier in the day, he would have told you he was incredibly excited to get home. Because today after his shift Roxas was supposed to drive back to his apartment, get ready and go out for the night with his boyfriend, Axel. They planned to have dinner at a new restaurant that had opened down the street from the redhead, but had to make the reservation weeks in advance due to its popularity.

Roxas’ plan involved taking his sweet time to pamper himself and make himself look damn _fine_ for Axel, getting excited just at the thought of the things they were going to do with each other all night. It had been too long since they had gone out formally together, mainly because of Roxas’ hectic work schedule.

The blond worked as a full-time ER nurse at Hollow Bastian Hospital. He took the job pretty much straight out of university, eager to start paying off his student loans and making decent money. The emergency department was more than decent pay, he got benefits and long vacations per year.

But the hours were _long_ , and due to the volume of patients coming in and the lack of staff to keep up with it, Roxas was left having to work overtime nearly every day. After working at the hospital for nearly eight months now, Roxas could probably count on one hand how many shifts he worked that were his original scheduled hours. He typically works ten to fourteen a day, as opposed to his contracted eight-hour shifts, but he rarely ever protests because he can’t leave the other nurses scrambling on their own (also, the overtime money is _addicting_ , and Roxas would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy having the extra cash).

Unfortunately, this leaves Roxas feeling pretty exhausted most days, the multiple cups of caffeine worn off by the end of them and nearly passing out as soon as his body hits his mattress. Working six days a week left little free time in his schedule, and most times he spends his one free day a week catching up on lost sleep.

However, his boyfriend was becoming upset with having little time to spend with the blond. Roxas sympathized with Axel, feeling bad that he wasn’t able to spend as much time with the redhead as he’d like to. So, he was the one who offered that they go out after his shift on Saturday and then spend all of Sunday together.

This pleased Axel.

Well, the first time Roxas suggested it. Today marks their third time not being able to make their reservation, each time falling through as a result of the blond’s work.

He bites his lip, typing out a response.

_You think they’re going to ever let us make another one after this?_

He presses send, hearing the elevator ding and walks into the parking garage, swinging the door open and stalking towards his car. There’s no one else in the garage, making everything around him feel eerily silent. His foot shuffles nervously when his phone vibrates, the noise feeling much louder than normal.

_Eh, who cares. I bet it’s overrated anyway. You’re all done now?_

Roxas unlocks his door as he approaches it, shuffling into his car and inserting the keys into the ignition. He puts on his seatbelt and starts the car, then opens his phone again, his fingers tapping against the screen.

_Yea, heading out now._

He sees the dots flashing over their conversation immediately and stares at the screen until the message appears a few seconds later.

 _Come to my place_.

Roxas sighs, leaning his head back against the headrest.

_I’m in my scrubs still, can I go home first?_

_Absolutely not. Your mom shoes and scrubs are a huge turn on._

Roxas scoffs, looking to his white running shoes and rolls his eyes, smiling ever-so-slightly.

_Alright you dick. Be there in thirty._

_Cheers_

The blond selects a song on his phone, hearing the melody play through the car speakers and shifts the car into drive. He makes his way to the exit, letting out a lengthy exhale when he sees how dark it is already. His eyes flicker to the car clock that reads 6:57 PM. A near thirteen-hour shift, checked off for the day. Daylight savings left Roxas coming to work in the dark and leaving in the dark nearly every day this time of the year. It sucked.

The blond lets his thoughts travel as he makes his way to Axel’s apartment, mainly trying to think of a way how to make it up to the redhead. Axel has been very understanding of Roxas’ situation ever since they started dating, not ever giving him grief for being unable to spend a lot of time with him, but the blond can tell it’s starting to bug him as their relationship becomes more serious. It makes his grip on the steering wheel tighten slowly, and he doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until it comes out in a long drawl and his heart beats steadily.

He wasn’t being fair to Axel. He knows that he works too much, and that it’s the reason him and Axel don’t spend as much time together as they should. He feels bad about it, really. It’s just he knows he won’t be able to find something that pays as well as his current job, and while the shifts often leave Roxas on the brink of falling asleep standing up some days, he truly loves it.

But he can’t keep things the way they are now. God forbid if Axel one day just gave up and told Roxas he couldn’t take it anymore and-

He swallows thickly, unable to even try and finish the thought. Roxas licks his lips nervously and takes a breath, trying to steady his uncertain heart. Him and Axel have been dating for five months now, and the blond could already tell he was really emotionally invested into their relationship. Sure, he probably didn’t show it like most, but Roxas knew Axel affected him like no one else in his life had. And he was pretty sure the redhead knew this as well.

It’s strange in a sense, because he saw Axel as someone who would never be interested in someone like himself. Axel was a twenty-seven-year-old tattoo artist who owned his own shop in downtown Hollow Bastian. He was a well-sought out after artist, having clients booked months in advance to receive his work. He got to make his own hours, and tried to align them with Roxas’ schedule as best as he could. The redhead himself was pretty much covered in tattoos, having two full sleeves, multiple pieces on his chest, back and legs, as well as two small tear-drops underneath his striking emerald eyes.

When Roxas first met Axel through a mutual friend at a house party and saw the face tattoos, he was surprised when his hands got clammy in a nervous excitement, itching to reach out and run the pads of his fingertips along the inked skin.

The blond came to learn that the redhead was also familiar to the nightlife, frequenting bars and clubs alike. It was enough for him to back off and try to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat whenever Axel’s eyes met his for the rest of the night. As Roxas walked to his car though, he heard the redhead call his name and resisted the shiver that shot down his spine the way Axel spoke it. When he turned and looked up into the taller man’s eyes, which were somehow still piercing through him even in the night, he knew he’d pretty much be putty in Axel’s hands and do whatever he said.

At first Roxas thought the most he’d get out of the redhead was a few hook ups, not expecting anything serious just by the way Axel presented himself. He wasn’t horribly opposed to it, even if casual relationships weren’t something he normally did. He just thought the redhead was sexy as hell and wasn’t going to pass the opportunity up.

They went out a couple nights together, drinking until the early hours of the morning and then stumbled back to Axel’s place both times, tangling themselves in a mess of sheets and discarded clothes as their bodies rocked against one another. Roxas wasn’t a spiritual person, but after the first night with Axel he could have sworn he felt some kind of enlightenment.

Then Axel asked the blond on a real date, out to dinner, and the blond was genuinely surprised. He was just a twenty-two-year-old nurse who worked most of his days away at the hospital only to come home and fall asleep much too early to admit out loud. He had no tattoos, but one piercing in his ear that he got when he was eighteen after he lost a bet to his friend, Hayner. He enjoyed reading in his spare time, and barely ever partied (the two times he went out with Axel were the first in months). So, you can probably guess why he was surprised that Axel wanted something more than sex from him.

But the redhead was serious enough, driving to Roxas’ apartment to pick him up the day of their first date and then payed for his dinner. He drove the blond home as well, stopping at a convenience store quickly beforehand. Roxas sat in the passenger seat quietly, wondering what he was doing until he saw the redhead exit the store with two sea-salt ice cream bars.

He perked up, noticing how Axel’s lips parted in a small laugh at his expression from outside the car. The redhead opened the driver’s side door and passed him the ice cream with a warm smile.

“How did you know I liked these?” He asked quietly, feeling his cheeks warm as the peeled off the wrapper.

Axel’s smile curled into a bit of a smirk and his eyes gleamed teasingly at the blond. “The first night we went out, you almost lost it when I told you I never had one before. You made us stop at a store to pick some up before we went home.”

Roxas licked the ice cream absentmindedly, faintly remembering the described events. Then he quirked an eyebrow up towards Axel. “And? What are your thoughts?” He asked seriously.

Axel took a bite of the bar, grinned then leaned over to peck the blond on the lips.

“It sucks I had to wait twenty-seven years to find something so delicious.” The redhead purred. That time, Roxas couldn’t suppress the shudder down his spine and nearly jumped across Axel’s car into his lap. He had to look out the window and mentally walk himself through the simple steps of breathing as his heart echoed in his ears. The redhead drove him home and walked him to his door, kissing him goodnight and telling him he wanted to see him again soon. And as they say, the rest was history.

Roxas lets out a slow breath as he feels the guilt creeping up again when he sees the redhead’s apartment building. He turns into the lot of Axel’s complex, parking in a visitor space and turning the car off. He sits in the vehicle for a moment, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. He sighs after a moment, undoing his seatbelt and exiting the car. The blond walks into the foyer of the building, dialing Axel’s room number and then hearing the front door unlock with a buzz. Roxas opens it, walking down a hallway towards the elevator and pressing the up button. As he waits for the lift to come to him, he glances down at his sneakers, smirking a little as he recalls Axel’s text about them. Mom shoes, huh? That seemed a little uncalled for.

When the door opens, Roxas enters the elevator and presses the button for the eighth floor, tapping his finger against his leg as he begins ascending. He hopes Axel isn't too upset with him. Bailing on plans three times in a row definitely wouldn't make a person happy. The blond frowns at the ground, trying to think of a way to salvage the situation until the bell dings, taking the Roxas by surprise as he realizes he's on the eighth floor alreadly. He exits the elevator and makes his way down the hallway towards Axel’s door, knocking three times and then looking to the side patiently. A few moments later he hears the click of the lock unlatching and the door opens to reveal Axel, standing in a loose shirt and black denim pants with a lazy smile on his face.

“You know, it’s hard for a guy to be mad about his boyfriend working late when he looks like he’s about to pass out on the doorstep.” The redhead teases, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

Roxas smiles sheepishly at him, rubbing the back of his neck. “Axel I’m so sorry. Things were crazy today, but that’s not your fault.” He says. “Look, if we leave for my place now I’m sure we can find somewhere decent to eat-“

“Not necessary.” Axel says, interrupting him.

The blond blinks at him curiously. “What do you mean?”

Axel chooses not to answer verbally, instead reaching for Roxas’ hand and pulling him inside his apartment. He closes the door and then holds the blond’s face in his hands gently, kissing him softly.

“Cause I never booked the reservation.” The redhead explains quietly. Roxas tilts his head to the side in confusion, blushing faintly as Axel kisses him again, his lips brushing against his in slow movements. After a few more shared kisses the redhead moves out of Roxas’ line of sight and the blond notices the food in the oven and the plates sitting on the dining table.

Roxas looks back to Axel knowingly, smiling at the redhead. “I had the feeling work was going to get in our way again… and I knew you’d feel bad and try to force yourself to go out even though you’re nearly falling asleep there.” Axel says, gesturing to him.

The blond can’t disagree with him and he rubs his eyes sleepily. “So I decided that we’re going to have a romantic night in.” He explains, looking towards the stove. “Food is almost ready. In the mean time, we’ll share an appetizer.” Axel finishes.

Roxas blinks at the redhead in a daze as he walks to the living room, reaching for a small box on the coffee table. He opens it and holds up two joints to Roxas, raising an eyebrow at him in question. The blond laughs lightly and nods, kicking off his sneakers and walking towards Axel. He follows him out onto the balcony, taking a seat in one of the chairs and staring out at the city lights.

He can’t seem to shake the smile on his face, watching the redhead light up his joint and release a breath into the night air. Axel looks over to him, offering the other joint and lighter. He raises his eyebrow at the blond’s cheeky smile.

“What’s up?” The redhead asks.

Roxas holds the joint in his lips as he lights it up, using his free hand to shield the flame as the embers begin to glow. He takes a steady drag, closing his eyes and inhaling the smoke before releasing it slowly into the air.

His eyes crinkle as he smiles again and glances at Axel. “You’re...” He trails off quietly.

The redhead takes another hit of his joint, his attention focused on Roxas as he does it and then smiles gently. “I'm?” He asks encouragingly.

Roxas looks down, bringing the joint to his lips again. “You’re too good to me.” He says lowly, staring over the balcony as his cheeks warm in the cool night.

Axel lets out a low chuckle and shakes his head. “Nah. Not that great.” He says softly.

“Okay Mr. Humble all of the sudden. Nobody is this accommodating for their overworked boyfriend.” Roxas says with an eye roll, taking a long drag of his joint.

“Call me a nobody then.” Axel says, exhaling smoke into the night. “It’s an easy enough decision for me.” He says quietly, almost enough that Roxas doesn’t hear.

“And what do you mean “all of a sudden”?” The redhead accuses, raising an eyebrow at Roxas. “I am the epitome of modesty.” He huffs out.

The blond laughs quietly, his eyes closing halfway as he stares across the city. “Right, right. My mistake.” He clarifies.

“So, other than long and tiring, how was the shift?” Axel asks.

Roxas blinks, feeling himself shrug. “It was good for the most part. There was one patient who screamed like I was trying to murder him when I tried to draw his blood though.” He says, eyes becoming unimpressed.

The redhead laughs, blowing out smoke. “Was it a kid?” He asks.

Roxas shakes his head, taking a hit. “Nope. He was my age. Kinda looked like me too, if I was brunet.” He muses, tapping the ash off his joint.

“Did he put up a fight then?” Axel questions.

“His boyfriend calmed him down. Held his hand, encouraged him, and made him look at him instead of the needle.” Roxas explains.

“That’s sweet.” The redhead muses. Roxas smiles slightly as he recalls the situation, thinking about when he was able to insert the needle finally and the patient didn’t even flinch, staring at his silver-haired boyfriend with a scared but determined look on his face. Roxas glanced at them for a moment, seeing the patient’s boyfriend smile at him gently and tell him that he was doing such a great job. It was kind of ridiculous to Roxas that someone his age needed that kind of guidance for a needle, but everyone has their fears he supposed.

“Mmm,” Roxas starts. “But other than that, it was good. No one died.” The blond offers.

Axel snorts, tapping the ash off of his joint and stands up. “Dark, but good I suppose.”

Roxas follows, holding the joint between his fingers and stands in front of Axel, smiling hazily at him as he feels his high coming on. “Yea, what about you?” He asks, running his free hand along Axel’s middle.

The redhead lets out a relaxed exhale, wrapping an arm around Roxas lazily. The blond can smell his cologne this close and the scent makes him close his eyes in ease. It’s already becoming familiar to him, and has a way of making him feel calm within seconds.

“Well, no one died either.” Axel muses. Roxas laughs against his chest, pressing the side of his face to the redhead’s pectoral. He feels the vibrations in Axel’s chest at he continues. “Was steady though. Did a nice group piece on some kids today.”

Roxas lifts his head, staring up at Axel thoughtfully. “Group piece?”

He feels the redhead’s hand rub his lower back in comforting circles as he takes a drag of his joint. “Yea, each one of them got this star-charm symbol tattooed on them that symbolizes their friendship. They called them Wayfinders, and they keep you and your friends connected no matter what.” He explains.

“Wow. Sounds like they must have been pretty close.” Roxas says.

“That’s not even the best part. It’s funny you mentioned a look alike patient,” the redhead says knowingly. He reaches into his pocket to grab his phone, the light illuminating his face in the night. A few moments later Axel turns his phone around to show him the picture of the three friends, holding out their forearms to show off their new tattoos. It takes Roxas a second, but when he realises what Axel means his eyes widen.

He pulls away and his eyes shoot up to Axel’s amused one’s. “He looks just like me!” The blond cries, pointing to the near-twin in the photo.

“Right!?” Axel exclaims, looking at the photo intently for a moment. “I was seriously spooked when he came in. Was convinced it was you trying to pull a fast one on me.” He murmurs.

Roxas snickers quietly. “I hope you didn’t say anything too incriminating to him.” He says, nearly finished his joint.

“Nah. Thankfully after I saw his I.D I figured it was just a crazy coincidence. He was pretty surprised when I showed him a picture of you.” Axel recalls, smiling playfully.

“Now I know I have a Doppleganger. Pretty cool.” The blond muses.

Axel nods in agreeance then blinks when his phone starts beeping. “Oh, the timer is done. Food is ready, let’s go.” He says, stubbing his near-finished joint out on the ashtray. Roxas does the same and smiles when the redhead grabs his wrist and leads him back inside. Axel lets go when they’re in the kitchen and walks towards the oven, turning the heat off and grabbing oven mitts. Roxas sheds his windbreaker, throwing it over the back of a dining chair and takes a seat. He watches Axel remove the pan of food from the oven and feels his mouth water when he smells it.

“Is…that lasagna?” Roxas asks slowly, staring at the redhead with a dazed expression.

Axel lets out a quiet chuckle, turning to the blond as he sets the pan on the stove. “Sure is.”

Roxas feels himself licking his lips as he imagines devouring the entire tray. He hears his stomach growl loudly, enough so much that Axel gives him a sideways glance, smirking slightly.

“It’s comin’ right up Rox. You want a drink?” He asks, walking back to the table to retrieve their plates.

The blond hums thoughtfully. “Just water for now thanks.” He responds, watching Axel get everything ready. A constricting grip tangles itself around his chest as the redhead serves the food, his earlier thoughts of guilt returning to him. He rests his hand on his chin, still watching Axel pouring two glasses of water. The blond opens his mouth to apologize to Axel for being so busy all the time, but the redhead turns back around towards him before he knows what to say and he closes his mouth sharply, looking towards the side.

He looks at Axel and offers a small smile when the redhead sets the glass of water in front of him and his own in front of himself. Axel winks at him then turns back to grab the food and sets the plates down on the table. Roxas closes his eyes slowly as he smells the hot food, earning a chuckle from Axel.

“Man, you’re either exhausted or baked.” The redhead teases, taking a drink of his water.

Roxas opens his eyes and pouts at the green-eyed man. “Both are equally true at this point.”

Axel laughs heartily, shaking his head back and forth. “Well, dig in then.” He chimes, gesturing to the food.

So, the blond does as he’s told, picking up his fork and filling it with food. He has it raised and an inch away from his mouth when he pauses again and his lips start moving.

“I’m gonna cut back my hours.” He declares, lowering the fork down to his plate and staring at Axel.

The redhead furrows his eyebrows in confusion for a moment as he sips his drink. “What?” He responds, his voice unsure.

“Starting Monday,” the blond affirms. “I’m only doing two days of overtime a week, max.” He says. He could probably get away with it, considering he already had a decent seniority in his short time at the hospital.

Axel seems to fully register his words and shakes his head as he responds. “No Rox, don’t do that. You said yourself you need the money-“

“I’m not investing time into you. That’s not fair.” The blond interrupts, staring at Axel seriously.

The redhead is clearly still unsure, looking to the side. “Well, your time is already limited and I usually always get the free day as it is.” He reasons.

Roxas sighs, shaking his head. He was being too understanding again. “Axel. I would have bailed on tonight three times already, had you not anticipated this. How are you okay with that?” He asks, feeling himself get a little worked up.

“I’m obviously not,” Axel responds immediately, still not meeting the blond’s gaze. His tone makes Roxas swallow thickly, feeling dread build inside of him. They stay in silence for a few moments, neither of them speaking or touching their food. There’s a heavy feeling in the air now, making Roxas only wonder that this might be it; It might be the day the redhead gives up on him. The thought makes his heart clench tightly and he's thinking about standing up and excusing himself to the bathroom, but Axel sighs and Roxas look down in his lap and waits for the blow to come.

“But, geez Roxas are you really this oblivious?” Axel asks. The blond raises his head sharply, meeting the redhead's fond gaze. Axel doesn’t give him time to respond as he continues. “I just... sometimes I get freaked out with how much I care about you. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you by my side, even if it means seeing you once a week.” The redhead says sincerely.

Roxas thinks he might have met his demise for a second when he swears his heart stops, but then his body reacts on its own and he stands up slowly. He crosses the distance to the other side of the table easily and practically throws himself in Axel’s lap, kissing the redhead fiercely. When Axel kisses back just as eager and wraps his arms around him he becomes aware of his kick drum heartbeat and the elated feeling inside of his body. He nearly moans into Axel's mouth though this is barely anything compared to what they normally do, but the blond feels a new fire begin to light inside of him at the redhead’s words.

He pulls back before he quickly loses himself to the feeling of Axel, placing a hand on the redhead’s mouth when he immediately tries to go back in for the kiss. Roxas laughs lightly at Axel's defeated expression, forgetting his nerves all at once.

“I want you by my side more.” He murmurs lowly, staring down at the redhead. His expression relaxes and Roxas opens his mouth to continue. “And I get scared too. About how much I care for you.” The blond admits.

Axel is still for a moment, his emerald, cat-like eyes staring at Roxas with a dazed expression before reaching up to remove the blond’s hand from his mouth and pulling him down for another kiss. They move against each other much slower this time, their lips meeting in soft sequences. Roxas finds himself relaxing in the man’s arm easily, bringing a hand up to Axel’s jaw as they kiss each other over and over again. It’s like all of his worries have dissipated into thin air, replaced with a warmth inside of him that consumes his entire being. With each kiss, Roxas finds himself becoming more and more addicted to the redhead and wraps his free arm around Axel tightly.

This time, the redhead pulls away from their kiss and trails his thumb over Roxas’ bottom lip. His lust-filled gaze isn’t lost on the blond, sending a rush of excitement into his body.

“Bedroom?” Roxas suggests quietly, already becoming turned on himself.

The redhead nods. “Absolutely.” He answers, holding the blond tight against himself and he stands and begins carrying Roxas towards his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are: part two my loves! I think this is my best sex scene to date.
> 
> Let me know what you think ♡

Roxas lets out a surprised noise as Axel bumps his legs against the side of his mattress, stumbling and practically dropping the blond onto his back with a bounce. He quickly follows it up with a breathy laugh when the redhead lowers himself on top of him, smiling into the gentle kiss that Axel gives him in amendment and bringing his hand up to the redhead’s face. After a couple more just to be sure he really meant it, Roxas pulls back and looks up to Axel with a warm gaze.

“Sorry,” the redhead murmurs to him, his expression feeling just as tender.

Roxas levels his gaze at Axel, curling the side of his mouth up. “That nervous, huh?” He teases with a wink.

The redhead just flashes him a feral smile before dipping down to capture Roxas’ lips once more and the blond sighs into the feeling, letting his hand start to move from Axel’s cheek. It pushes towards the back of his head, threading his fingers into the space just behind the redhead’s ear and gripping his hair gently. He notices the way Axel kisses him with a little more pressure as he does it and it ends up making Roxas pull his hand back gently, only to run it along the back of Axel’s head and grab a fistful of his hair this time.

Axel responds even more eagerly, bringing his own hand to the blond’s jaw so he can kiss him with fervor. The feeling shoots down into Roxas’ core, making his grip tighten for a moment before he starts dragging his nails across the redhead’s scalp lightly. He feels himself getting worked up, beginning to part his lips slightly in open-mouth kisses against Axel. The redhead moans quietly into their kiss, mirroring Roxas and brushing his body closer against the blond’s.

As their kisses turn fiery with the heat growing between them, Roxas’ other hand meets Axel’s collarbone and he pushes his palm upwards against the redhead gently. His hand comes to rest along the redhead’s neck before he starts snaking it down the front of Axel’s chest slowly. Roxas takes his time in the action, savouring the feeling of Axel’s mouth on his as their breathing starts increasing. His fingers brush against the fabric of his shirt, taking pauses along the pursuit downward to press against Axel’s body. He can’t seem to keep his hands to himself in times like these and likes the way the redhead grips him tighter for the moments he does it, gasping when Axel’s hips brush against his own.

Roxas can’t suppress grinning when he feels the redhead’s excitement against him, feeling Axel pull back for a moment and blinking up at him.

“What’re you grinning about all sly there?” He purrs, his emerald eyes glinting at Roxas through the clouded lust.

The blond smirks, raising his head to kiss Axel once again before letting his hand dip lower for a brief moment; enough to brush against Axel’s pants and then raise an eyebrow in amusement.

The redhead pauses for a moment, looking taken off guard for the slightest of seconds before he leans down and presses a chaste kiss to Roxas’ lips. He pulls an inch away after, leering at the blond in a way that makes him nearly bite his lip. Just nearly.

“Come on, you know how sexy you are,” the redhead murmurs to him, the sound low yet sweet like sugar to Roxas. Then he does bite his lip, not even realizing he did it until Axel’s eyes glint at him even more.

“But I also feel obligated to point out that you’re pretty much in the same scenario as me.” The redhead adds, running his own hand along the front of the blond’s scrubs. Axel looks down for a moment, then back up to Roxas with his bottom lip caught in his teeth to suppress the taunting look. “And those don’t leave much to the imagination, do they?” He asks huskily.

Roxas narrows his eyes just a bit at the redhead’s triumph in that cocky response, then he reacts with a sudden movement and flips them over so he’s on top of Axel. With his knees on either side of the redhead’s middle, he lowers himself onto the man’s chest and starts kissing him feverishly again. Axel responds with a matched pace, wrapping an arm around the blond’s middle and rubbing his hand along his back. His hand moves downward to grab onto his backside, inhaling deeply into their kiss when Roxas pushes his hips down against Axel’s in response to the action.

The redhead grips him tighter, moaning quietly when Roxas grinds down on him again. The blond is starting to lose himself into the haze of pleasure building, feeling his heart beating loudly in his chest with every touch, every kiss from Axel’s addicting lips. He forces himself to break apart, moving his head downwards to press his lips against the redhead’s neck gently.

He kisses the hot skin, hearing Axel’s breath hitching as Roxas brushes his lips down his neck with light movements. The blond picks the space just above Axel’s collarbone to pause and begins kissing the spot repeatedly, his tongue running along his skin. He feels the redhead’s grip on him tighten and runs his hand up and down Axel’s chest, starting to suck ever-so-slightly on his neck.

Axel moans breathily as he continues to lap at his neck so Roxas increases the pressure, his lips making wet noises against the redhead’s skin. It’s only after a few moments that he feels Axel pause for a moment, but Roxas knows he’s already had enough time to accomplish his feat.

“Are you…giving me a hickey?” the redhead growls out.

Roxas raises his head and cocks it to the side slightly. “What? No way,” he insists, though can’t help suppressing the lopsided grin that blooms across his face.

Axel gives him a narrowed gaze like he did to him just moments ago, then shakes his head back and forth with a huff of amusement. “That’s low, you know I’m going to get made fun of at work for that.” He murmurs, rubbing his hand on Roxas’ bum in circles.

“Then you’d better wear something that covers it,” Roxas responds coyly, trailing a finger over the spot he just marked the redhead and staring at it.

Axel lets out a frustrated noise. “Alright you little minx, you win.” He resigns, pulling Roxas towards him and kissing the blond once more.

Roxas closes his eyes into the feeling, smiling into the kiss before it becomes heated as it was previously. He feels Axel’s hands moving underneath the hem of his shirt, brushing them along Roxas’ abdomen. The touch brings about a trail of excitement in its wake, making the blond break away from the kiss with a quiet gasp. Axel shifts his hips against Roxas’ in response and earns another heated set of kisses, the blond nearly shuddering as he feels the older man’s hand brush against his chest lightly.

Shortly Axel becomes done with the fabric in its current place, raising himself to start pulling the blond’s shirt upwards. Roxas finishes it for him, removing and tossing it somewhere in the room. Then Axel wastes no time at all, latching his lips onto the blond’s skin and kissing it gently. Roxas closes his eyes and lets out small exhales of pleasure, raising his hand to rest it lazily behind Axel’s head as he begins kissing one of his nipples. His grip on the red locks tighten with a small moan that escapes him, feeling Axel’s tongue start to tease him as well. His hips shift automatically when Axel switches to the other one, opening his eyes to watch the redhead’s actions.

Axel continues to lick and tease his nipples as one of his hands roams down his abdomen. Roxas nearly licks his lips in anticipation, feeling an aching need for things to get going already. Then Axel does the complete opposite of that, pausing above the waistband of the scrub pants and lightly resting his finger on the blond’s skin. The redhead drags his finger above his pants gently and then lets the finger start to trail downwards ever so slowly. Roxas let his head fall limp against the pillow, biting back a frustrated groan.

Axel pulls back from his kissing on the blond’s chest to look down at his pants, grabbing one of the drawstrings of his scrubs and pulling lazily. When the knot comes undone, Roxas has to intervene and begins raising his hips to pull his pants off. He shimmies them off with ease, ignoring Axel’s impish grin and reaching for the bottom of the redhead’s shirt.

“Too many clothes,” Roxas murmurs as Axel’s shirt comes off. His jaw tenses in excitement at the sight, allowing himself a couple of seconds to stare at the redhead’s defined chest covered in inked artwork before getting to work on Axel’s pants. Just as he undoes the redhead’s button on his jeans, Axel leans forward and captures Roxas’ lips again. Their tongues meet each other’s halfway in the kiss and while the action adds to the blond’s excitement, he lets out a disgruntled sound. Roxas wraps his hand around the back of Axel’s neck, brushing his fingers upwards into the man’s hair again to play with as they kiss each other.

Eventually Axel pulls back, finishing with his jeans and pulling them off of himself. He drops them next to the bed and crawls back on top of Roxas, resting himself on his forearms as he dips down to place a chaste kiss on the blond’s lips. Axel moves down his body quickly, pressing soft kisses against his neck, down to his collarbone and his chest. Soon enough the redhead is placing kisses along his stomach and above the waistband of his underwear, but it feels so tauntingly slow that Roxas is almost ready to beg for Axel to get going. His boyfriend would definitely enjoy hearing the blond do so.

Roxas has a little bit too much pride to do such a thing though, so he ends up giving Axel a heated glare as the redhead runs his hand over the outline of his erection, suppressing the gasp that almost passes through his lips and swallowing thickly. Axel looks up at him, noticing the glare and smirking a bit.

“Mmm, I know that look,” the redhead murmurs, his voice low. Axel’s hands come to grasp the top of his boxer-briefs, his touch making Roxas bite his lip. “That’s your ‘hurry the hell up’ look,” he says as he leans down to place a kiss on the inside of the blond’s thigh.

Roxas gives a slight shiver, his hand coming to rest on the redhead’s jaw. “So, get to work,” he murmurs, cocking his head to the side coyly as he says it.

Axel’s expression is sly, but he obeys the blond’s words and finally starts tugging his underwear down. When the fabric comes down past his hips and he’s exposed, Roxas sees the redhead’s eyes light up and he pulls the underwear down his legs and removes them completely. Axel then nestles himself between the blond’s legs, pressing more light kisses against his inner thighs. As his lips move upward towards his hips, Roxas releases small sighs and watches his boyfriend’s mouth move tantalizingly slow towards his erection. The redhead places a kiss right next to the base of it, earning an involuntary twitch of Roxas’ heat. Axel licks his lips and finally raises his head to wrap his mouth around the head of his erection, causing the blond to let out a small cry of pleasure. He feels Axel’s tongue working in circular motions around him, the action eliciting a breathy exhale as his hand comes back to the redhead’s hair.

He grips Axel’s hair a bit tighter when the redhead takes more of him in, the hot, wet feeling adding to the excitement building in his core tightly. He opens his eyes to watch Axel’s mouth lower halfway down him, only to raise his head in a slow movement and release Roxas with a quiet pop.

Roxas lets out a small groan and runs his free hand along his mouth, watching the redhead with half-lidded eyes glazed over in lust. Axel meets his eyes, a similar desire clouding over his gaze as he wraps his mouth around the blond once again, this time immediately bobbing his head up and down in a steady pace. Roxas hisses through gritted teeth, releasing a throaty moan as Axel licks and sucks him, even bringing his hand up to run it along his inner thigh gently.

His hand comes to grip the base of Roxas gently, beginning to lazily jerk him off as Axel continues to please him. The blond’s hand in Axel’s hair begins moving, dragging his nails across the man’s scalp lightly in response to all of his actions. The redhead simply moans around Roxas, the vibrations making the blond tense up with a choked gasp. He feels Axel’s mouth moving up to release him slowly with a wet sound, only to lower himself completely and take Roxas in completely until the redhead’s lips are pressed against his pelvis.

“A-axel,” the blond moans out quietly. He feels the older man pull back, gripping his length tightly.

“Pass me the lube,” Axel requests.

Roxas removes his hands from the redhead’s hair, propping himself up on his forearms to reach over into the nightstand. He opens the drawer hastily, sifting through it quickly and grabbing the small bottle. He leans back over to the bed, tossing it towards Axel gently then closes the drawer. As he settles himself into place again, the redhead plants chaste kisses to his hips. Roxas hears the clicking of the lube bottle, then Axel’s mouth starts moving downward again.

Another click to shut the bottle and it’s placed next to them when they need more shortly. Roxas lets out a quiet moan when the redhead’s free hand lifts his hips higher and then his mouth envelopes him in a swift movement. The blond licks his lips shortly after that when he feels Axel’s finger trailing towards his entrance. The wet digit pauses around him, rubbing along the sensitive space gently. Roxas releases a sigh, bringing his hands to the back of Axel’s head and gripping or tugging lightly when the older man’s mouth pleases him.

“Roxas, you’re pulling my hair a lot.” The redhead murmurs quietly, pulling away just enough to speak. “Feeling a little possessive tonight?” He asks, turning his head away completely and beginning to kiss the inside of his thigh. He nibbles on the skin gently, the feeling making Roxas gasp. The blond simply reacts by gripping Axel’s hair tight again and pulling him back towards his erection. The redhead lets a low chuckle or two pass from his lips, following through and taking Roxas in once again.

The blond moans quietly as Axel’s finger pushes inside of him at that moment as well, the two actions catching him in a pleasant surprise. The redhead pulls his finger back when it’s halfway in, pushing it in again and repeating the sequence slowly while his other hands grips the base of Roxas’ length and his mouth is on the head. It leaves the blond breathless, his head lulling to the side and grip in Axel’s hair loosening. He starts playing with the redhead’s spikes, brushing them away from his face as they fall forward with his movements. Roxas releases a low whine when Axel lowers himself down further on his erection, taking more of the blond into his mouth at once. He shudders as the redhead’s finger pushes deeper into him in a slow movement, turning his head to stare down at Axel.

Their eyes meet and the way the redhead stares at Roxas like he’s craving more of the blond even as his erection pushes against the back of Axel’s throat makes it start to become blissful. Roxas shuts his eyes and lets out a low sound when the redhead begins inserting a second finger. Axel moves slowly, his slick-coated fingers sliding in and out of Roxas smoothly. He calls the redhead’s name quietly, following it up with a shaky breath as the heat inside of him is coiling tightly.

His skin feels like it’s getting hotter and hotter, the sensations from Axel’s hands and mouth getting better and better the longer it carries on. Roxas gasps when the redhead’s fingers start picking up in pace, moving in and out of him in quick movements. He swallows thickly as he feels Axel’s fingers shifting positions, trying to locate the space that brings him to new levels. Roxas releases a low whine when Axel nearly brushes against it, but doesn’t quite touch it and his fingers start to slow down again.

Axel removes his fingers from the blond completely, then pushes them back in shortly after with an added third digit. This time, Roxas hisses a little bit and furrows his eyebrows in discomfort. He feels Axel begin deepthroating him again, the tight feeling distracting him by how good it feels. The redhead’s fingers move slowly to give Roxas time to adjust, pushing in and out in gradual motions.

The blond tenses up and moans suddenly when Axel’s fingers push against his prostrate. He curls his toes for a moment in excitement, feeling himself grin through a sharp gasp when the redhead does it again a moment later. Axel pulls his mouth off of him for a moment, focusing his attention on fingering the blond. His free hand grabs a hold of Roxas’ length, massaging the wet muscle in lazy movements.

“Axel…” the blond moans, just wanting to get on with it already.

The redhead looks up at him, then presses a kiss to his thigh. “No need to rush. We’re not going anywhere,” he murmurs quietly.

Roxas gives a disgruntled noise in response. He gasps when Axel’s fingers push deeper against him, the sudden jolt of pleasure consuming him for a split second. The blond knows that Axel’s words are correct, but at the moment couldn’t give any less of a care towards them considering how turned on he is right now. He just wants the redhead to replace his fingers with himself already, closing his eyes at the thought of it as Axel’s fingers continue to push inside of him.

It’s only a couple more minutes longer before the redhead finally removes his fingers slowly, sitting up so he can grab the bottle of lube again. Roxas smiles to himself faintly, grabbing a pillow to place under his hips while the redhead prepares himself. When Axel is done, he reaches to set the bottle on the nightstand and then shifts back to Roxas and settles himself between the blond’s legs.

Axel grabs his length, pressing himself closer to the blond until Roxas feels the head of him pushing against his entrance. He looks at Axel as the redhead moves into him gently, closing his eyes and releasing a soft sound at the feeling. The redhead moves slowly, inserting himself more and more until Roxas feels Axel’s hips pressing against him. As a whine escapes him, the redhead pulls out slowly only to push himself back in with a smooth movement. Axel leans himself down to plant a kiss on Roxas, meeting the blond’s tongue halfway in a careless action. Roxas kisses back, letting out small breaths or moans as the redhead rocks his hips delicately.

The blond opens his eyes when Axel pulls away from his lips, staring up at the older man’s half-lidded gaze. The redhead kisses him again the second after their eyes meet, then Axel brings a hand to Roxas’ face and groans when the blond shifts his hips from underneath him.

Axel’s hand moves up to his head, brushing some of the hair that has stuck to Roxas’ face out of the way before burying his face into the blond’s neck. Both of their breaths come out shaky as Axel continues to move inside of him, the feeling of it all making Roxas need to shut his eyes as his arms wrap around the redhead tightly.

His hands start wandering across Axel’s body, from his shoulders to his chest and around to his back. His nails drag across the older man’s skin when the redhead pushes into him with a harder movement, groaning at the way it shoots thrilling sparks inside of him. Axel matches the noise, kissing the blond’s neck in a heated rush as his pace starts to pick up slowly. The redhead’s mouth makes good work of Roxas, his light nips and sucking making the blond bring a hand to cradle the back of Axel’s head.

Roxas tilts his chin up and lets out a deep moan when the redhead angles his hips a certain way, thrusting into the blond and pushing up against his prostate. He feels Axel’s lips leave his neck, opening his eyes and seeing Axel staring at him. Roxas swallows thickly, glancing at their bodies and watching the redhead’s hips roll forwards into him. He bites his lip at the sight, meeting Axel’s lust-driven gaze again. His face feels flushed, the skin warm and probably tinted red and yet Roxas finds himself not caring in the slightest, licking his lips at the way Axel’s jade eyes encompass him all at once.

“You keep looking at me like that and I’ll finish way too quick,” the redhead growls at him, leaning down to peck Roxas on the lips and slow down. Axel’s words make him smirk a bit, bringing his hand to the redhead’s neck as they kiss.

When they pull apart, Roxas stays close to Axel’s lips and stares at them for a moment before looking up to the redhead’s eyes. “You know, it’s funny I was just thinking the same thing,” he murmurs back. After the words leave his lips, it’s like he can see how they impact Axel as his eyes darken and he grips the blond tighter.

The redhead leans down to kiss Roxas again, staying latched on his lips as Axel’s movements start picking up again. His hips start slapping against the blond with his thrusts and Roxas practically squeaks when Axel grabs a hold of his length, starting to get him off with a firm grip.

“We’d better stop staring at each other then,” Axel says to him, but doesn’t break his gaze away. Neither does Roxas, his heart thumping like jolts of thunder in his chest.

The blond raises himself awkwardly, halting their actions when Axel slips out of him. Roxas doesn’t care though, rising as his arms wrap around the redhead’s broad shoulders and kissing Axel sensually. The older man moans into Roxas’ mouth, releasing his hold on the blond’s erection and pulling him flush against his chest. Roxas shifts himself so he’s sitting on top of the redhead’s lap, releasing one of his arms to trail a hand down between them until he’s grasping Axel’s erection firmly.

The redhead pulls away from their kiss to groan as Roxas starting snapping his wrist, reciprocating the action he was just given. Axel doesn’t seem to mind, releasing small groans or taking in sharp inhales when the blond’s touch hits him somewhere extra right. Roxas likes the way the redhead sounds, feeling his length twitch in excitement at a low noise Axel makes when his pace starts picking up.

The redhead grabs Roxas tighter for a moment, his breathing picking up. Roxas snakes his free hand behind Axel’s neck to grip his hair tight by the scalp. He angles the older man’s head up so he can lean down and kiss him fiercely. Axel whines into it, allowing Roxas to take complete control of their kiss as their tongues meet each others. The blond pushes himself closer to the older man, gripping Axel’s length a little tighter as he nibbles on the redhead’s bottom lip.

After a little bit more teasing, Roxas pulls back and shifts himself off of Axel’s lap. He turns himself so he’s facing away from the redhead on his hands and knees, silently waiting for Axel to take the reigns. The redhead isn’t far behind, adjusting himself and resting a hand on Roxas’ backside, stroking the skin gently. Roxas feels the head of Axel’s length lining up with his entrance, growling out a low moan and raising his hips to make the action easier.

The blond cries out in pleasure when Axel glides into him easily, the different position hitting his prostate immediately. It’s like a burst of sparks cloud his vision as Axel thrusts into him again, hitting the spot once more in a deep motion.

“Oh fuck,” he hears himself murmur, lowering himself on his forearms into a pillow. Axel simply responds with a quick slap to his backside, earning a low moan.

The redhead’s pace is quick as he drives himself into Roxas, each and every action sending the blond to new heights until his head is in the clouds. He maneuvers his hand downwards, reaching for his erection and beginning to get himself off while Axel’s hips smack against him in forceful movements. Roxas feels both of the redhead’s hands coming to rest on his hips to steady him, moaning as the heat inside of him starts reach for the top.

“Gonna come soon,” The blond gasps out into the pillow.

Axel moans lowly in response, calling Roxas’ name in a possessive manner. He spanks the blond lightly again, continuing to pleasure him as Roxas becomes nothing but incoherent moans and gasps. The blond has to stop touching himself, fearful that he’ll come all over Axel’s bed any minute now. Roxas gulps when the redhead lets out low sounds of pleasure, his movements becoming jagged and off tempo.

“Turn over,” Axel commands him, pulling out of the blond in a swift movement. Roxas does as told, immediately rolling onto his back and gasping when the redhead grabs his thighs, pulling the blond to the edge of the bed. Axel places his hands on the back of the blond’s knees, pushing them until they touch his chest. Then the redhead inserts himself back into Roxas, drawing a sharp inhale from the blond.

Axel wastes no time, pulling himself nearly all of the way out before lunging forward again and filling the blond. Roxas grits his teeth, grabbing his erection and starting to massage himself again. He closes his eyes as the redhead lowers his chest down on top of the blond to kiss him passionately as their bodies brush against each other.

One of Axel’s hands moves atop of his own, making him release his grip on his erection to allow the redhead control. The older man breaks their kiss to press his lips against the blond’s neck, his breaths coming out in unsteady huffs. Roxas shuts his eyes tightly, becoming aware of the familiar final spike of pleasure sending him off the edge and his body tenses for a couple of seconds. He clings to Axel tightly as he moans loudly, feeling his orgasm hitting his abdomen and his hips twitch involuntarily. The redhead follow shortly after, pulling out of Roxas to finish on his stomach as well. The blond stares at their bodies as he does it, getting another added beam of lust at the sight of Axel calling out Roxas' name as he comes.

Axel meets his gaze moments later, breathing heavily and offering a tired smile. He leans down to the blond and Roxas meets him halfway, grabbing the redhead’s face gently and kissing him. Their lips meet tenderly, much slower than most of the kissing they’ve shared tonight. Roxas likes it; he’s not sure which is better, the slow, sensual kisses or the fiery, passionate ones. All he knows is they both feel amazing, especially because they come from Axel.

They break away and Axel stares at Roxas for a few seconds with an afterglow-like warmth, smiling at the blond tenderly. He pulls away, standing up to walk into the bathroom and grab a towel. Roxas sighs and runs a hand through his hair, his body still feeling hot and sensitive from the immense amount of pleasure all at once. Axel returns a moment later, wiping the blond’s abdomen clean and then tossing the towel into his hamper.

Axel crawls onto the bed, lying next to Roxas with his head propped against a bent arm. The blond rolls himself to face Axel, resting a hand on the redhead’s chest and placing a kiss on his lips. Axel’s hand meets his hip gently, his thumb brushing against the bone lightly.

When they break apart, Roxas smiles gently at Axel. “Think we could go back for the lasagna?” He asks quietly.

The redhead’s eyes become playful. “You just want drugs, sex and food. I get it,” he teases.

“ _You_ offered the joint.” Roxas reminds him with a roll of his eyes even though he’s still smiling.

Axel trails a finger down the blond’s arm. “Mmm, but you don’t deny the other two?”

“Nope. Too good to pass up.” Roxas replies easily, moving so he can stand up. He grabs the shirt Axel was wearing and slides it overtop of himself, liking the scent of the redhead’s cologne that is still on it. He turns towards the door, only pausing when Axel calls his name quietly. The blond stops, looking over his shoulder questioningly at the older man.

The way the redhead stares at Roxas makes him turn to the man fully, blinking at the tender look on Axel’s face. It’s like there’s something hidden in the room, something that can’t quite be said or seen, rather something that they both feel. Something that’s on the tip of Roxas’ tongue and he’s pretty sure it’s on the tip of Axel’s, but there’s just something so new about it that makes them both hesitant. Maybe there’s a sense of vagueness if it’s left unsaid, even if the way Axel stares at the blond makes him feel like there’s no question about it.

“You look good in my shirt,” the older man calls to him, his voice rich as he says it.

Roxas smiles, walking forward and grabbing Axel’s hands to pull him up. When the redhead is sitting on the edge of the bed, Roxas lets go and bends down pick up Axel’s underwear, tossing it towards the older man. Axel stands up, pulling the garments on and then Roxas steps close to kiss him gently.

“Come on, let’s go finally have our dinner.” He says.

It’s definitely cold by now and the dinner at the restaurant probably would have tasted better, but who cares really when Axel looks at him and smiles so brightly like that?

“Finally,” Axel echoes, flashing a grin and laughing when Roxas kisses him again.


End file.
